


talking to the moon

by sunarinz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First story, Gen, Idrk know how to tag, Light Angst, he is fictional, two worlds things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarinz/pseuds/sunarinz
Summary: late night thoughts after you finish watching haikyuu.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 11





	talking to the moon

_i know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away ___

____

__

____

you had just finished watching season 3 of haikyuu. you sat down looking outside the window as the moon lit up your face.

“well done, tsukki. that’s some character development right there. i’m so proud of you.” you said to the moon as if the love of your life, tsukishima kei, could hear you.

_my neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand. you're all I have, you're all I have_

“why are you so attached to him? he’s just fictional.”

huh, wow you never thought of that. •_•

but of course, you guess they’ll never understand, will they? 

the joy.

the warmth.

the comfort that a fictional character can bring you.

nothing in this world could even compare. if only.

if only they were real.

_at night, when the stars light up my room, i sit by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you, in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too or am i a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

you felt a warm liquid roll down your face, you realized you were getting emotional again.

“dang it, i’ll never forgive you for not existing.”

you looked at the moon and took a deep breath.

“tsukki, i know there’s no way you could hear this but, i just want you to know that i’m always so proud of you. thanks for always being there to bring me comfort. i love you to the moon and back.”

_i'm feeling like i'm famous, the talk of the town. they say i've gone mad, yeah, i've gone mad, but they don't know what I know, 'cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back, yeah, they're talking back_

little did you know, a certain blonde was looking up at the the moon too, smiling.

“dummy, i can hear you. thanks, i love you too.” tsukishima said. 

he wished.

he also wished the same things.

for you guys to be in the same world.

for you to be with each other.

under the same moon.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda crappy idk its my first writing a story,,, if u r reading this, thanks for reading til the end and i hope u like it, have a great day !! 
> 
> also : i got the idea for this story from that one yt comment of talking to to moon slowed by ramona i think


End file.
